


Turning Tricks

by aneurysmface



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, angelic genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneurysmface/pseuds/aneurysmface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly Gabriel/Dean PWP. Slight, non-permanent, genderbend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Tricks

Dean and Sam had hit the small town in Massachusetts three nights ago. The original reports said one house was haunted, but now it seemed that their ghost had a larger range than just one place. That, or they were dealing with more than one ghost. Sam was at the library doing research, leaving Dean alone and bored.

What the hell? Dean thinks, grabbing the keys to the Impala and heading out the door. He turns out of the hotel driveway in the direction of the strip club he had seen on the way into town. He could do with getting laid. After all, it was the apocalypse. Might as well enjoy it while you've got it, right?

He parks the car and gets out after double checking that there are small bills in his pocket. He shuts the door and checks his hair briefly in the Impala's side mirror. He walks into the club, assaulted by the loud music inside.

Dean's first stop is the bar. He orders a whiskey straight and leaves the bartender a dollar, tossing the money carelessly onto the polished wood. He turns and surveys the room. There's a stage in the middle of the room; a long catwalk with one pole in the middle. The room is about half-full, not bad for a Friday night, he supposes. He heads to a seat near the stage, but not too close.

The first girl out is alright; petite and brunette and dressed like a nurse. Well, like a nurse in Dean's fantasy hospital. The next is a red head in a firefighter's costume. Dean smiles when she tosses her hat onto his head. He's on his second whiskey when the third girl walks out on stage. Dirty blonde hair that just barely sits at her shoulders and the tiniest excuse for an angel costume Dean has ever seen. Out of everything, though, it's the wings that do it. He watches them bob in step with the girl on stage. He stares, transfixed by the sparkle of them, yet he knows that the wings of a real angel are so much more magnificent. He's broken out of his reverie when the girl leans down towards him.

“See something you like?” She asks and Dean can smell her perfume. It's intoxicatingly nice smelling. He doesn't say anything, just flashes his patented “Dean Winchester, at your service” smile.

She laughs softly, “I get off at midnight.” and pulls back, continuing her movements around the silver pole. Dean smirks knowingly and takes another sip of his whiskey.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Midnight rolls around about the same time Dean finishes his fourth whiskey. The angel walks up to him, though she is wearing regular clothes, a low-cut tank top and daisy duke shorts suited to the warm July night.

“Ready, slugger?” She says, smiling softly.

“I'm always ready.” Dean replies.

“And how many girls does that work on?” She grabs the open flaps of his flannel shirt and pulls him gently towards the door.

“On average? All of them.” He answers, pulling his keys out of his pocket. She whistles low when she sees the Impala, chrome and black shining in the lights in the parking lot.

“Nice ride.” She says sliding her hand across the hood before opening the passenger side door and slipping in gracefully.

“Built her with my dad when I was growing up.” Dean slides into the drivers seat with slightly less grace and starts the car.

“Were you close?”

“Darlin', talking about my past is the last thing I want to be doing tonight.”

“I suppose so.” She replies. There's a few seconds of silence before she turns her head to look at him, “So, what's your name then, tough guy?” She says it with a playful lilt to her voice that seems familiar to Dean.

“Jacob.” Dean says. She clicks her tongue at him.

“You're lying.” She accuses. She reaches a hand across the center console and slides a hand up his leg, squeezing lightly when she reaches the top of his thigh, “Now, what's your real name?”

Dean smirks, “Dean.” He gives her the truth.

“Dean.” She says, rolling it off her tongue. “Well, Dean, I'm Gabrielle.”

Dean smirks at the name, remembering her stage costume. He pulls into his parking spot at the motel.

“Gabrielle, huh?” He asks, climbing out of the car and pulling the hotel key out of his wallet. He opens the door and gestures for her to precede him into the room. 

By the time he turns around, she already has her top off and is standing at the foot of the bed in just her bra and shorts. Dean smiles to himself and slides his jacket and over shirt off his shoulders. He bends to unlace his boots, but Gabrielle stops him with a soft touch. She is kneeling at his feet, smiling up at him as her deft fingers undo the knots. He lifts his feet so she can slide them off. She takes his socks in the same motion. Dean walks backwards slowly towards the bed, and she follows him, crawling across the floor, putting on a show for him. When Dean sits on the bed, her head is there in his lap. She nuzzles against the slight bulge forming in his jeans. She looks up at him and Dean swears that he's seen the sparkle he sees in her eyes somewhere before. He shakes off the feeling, though, in favour of losing himself in the feeling of her fingers undoing the fastenings on his pants.

She slides the garment off slowly before returning to his crotch to mouth his half-hard cock through his boxers before sliding them off as well. Dean groans softly when she wraps her hand around the base of his length and slips the tip into her mouth. She slowly works him to full hardness. Once he's leaking and ready, she leans back and unclasps her bra as Dean pulls off his t-shirt, leaving him completely bare. After her bra hits the floor, she slowly undoes her shorts, sliding them off inch by inch and it's all Dean can do not to reach out and touch. Her panties go next, but they go faster than her shorts did. She steps out of them and over to the bed.

Dean reaches into his duffel next to the bed and pulls a condom out of the side pocket. He tears it open and slides it on himself slowly. Gabrielle pushes him back onto the bed and slowly slides him into her warmth. She rides Dean for what feels to him as hours, but is most likely only moments. He reaches a hand between her legs and rubs, drawing a moan from her lips. She leans down and sucks gently at the juncture of his neck and torso and then bends herself so she can play with his left nipple. Dean's head is thrown back, his neck at an impossible angle and his hips snap up once, twice, three times before he's coming harder than he has in months. He makes sure she follows him over the edge, though, continuing to rub her clitoris until her breaths are choppy and uneven.

She rolls off of him and gently removes the condom from his now flaccid cock, tying it off and tossing it in the trash next to the bed.

“Well, cowboy, that was quite the performance.” She says, a hand on her stomach and Dean watches as her breathing returns to a normal pace.

“Not bad yourself.” he says, smiling at her. She takes another moment to just lay there before she stands and grabs her clothes.

“Mind if I use the bathroom?” she asks, pointing over her shoulder to the door.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Dean waves his hand in that direction before reaching down and grabbing his shirt, wiping himself off briefly before tossing on the pair of sweatpants on top of his duffel. 

He lays there for a few more minutes before he realizes that it's been a while since he sent Gabrielle off to the bathroom. He sighs and hauls himself off the bed, his tired and sated body protesting the movement. He knocks lightly and receives no response. He puts his hand on the knob and turns it, opening the door slowly.

“Gabrielle?” he says, poking his head around the corner cautiously. Instead of a very sexy woman, he sees nothing. No sign that anybody had ever even been in there.

“Huh.” he huffs out, turning around. He shakes his head and walks to where his jacket is lying on the floor. He picks it up and tosses it onto the chair in the corner. His pants, boxers, and shirt follow suit. He slides back into bed, slipping Ruby's knife under his pillow as usual before closing his eyes and drifting into a sound sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Morning and his alarm come too soon. Dean reaches out a hand to shut it off and groans as the first rays of sunlight hit his eyes. He reluctantly crawls out of bed and catches Sam just coming out of the bathroom.

“What time did you get back?” Dean asks, scratching his stomach and grabbing a clean set of clothes from his bag.

“I dunno, maybe one-thirty, two?” Sam shrugs.

“How are you this awake?” Dean heads into the bathroom, not waiting to hear Sam's response. 

He shuts the door behind him and tosses his clothes on top of the toilet. He reaches over and turns on the hot water and slides his sweatpants off as he waits for it to heat up. He reaches a hand in and checks the temperature. Satisfied that it's as hot as he can stand it, Dean steps in, letting it wash away the remnants of the night prior. He lets the water run down his shoulders and relaxes into the spray.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Dean steps out of the shower, his short period of peace is almost immediately interrupted by Sam's call of his name from the main room. He quickly slides on his jeans and opens the door.

“Yeah, Sam?” he says, peering around the door.

“You might want to see this.” Sam's voice comes from out of Dean's line of sight.

“Is it in relation to beautiful naked women, the apocalypse, or food?” Dean asks.

“No, not directly.”

“Then it can wait until I'm dressed.” He replies, shutting the door. He shakes his head and quickly throws on the rest of his clothes, taking time to put on his boxers this time. He brushes his teeth quickly and runs his fingers through his hair. He grabs his sweatpants and heads out of the bathroom.

He stops short when he spots the person sitting on his bed, opposite of Sam.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Dean asks, throwing his sweatpants in the direction of his bag. He storms over to the bed, but is stopped in his tracks when the figure raises a hand.

“Now, Dean. I'm just here to talk.” Gabriel rises off the bed and towards Dean. Sam just sits and watches.

“Then talk, you son of a bitch.”

“Why so angry, Dean? I mean, you were pretty happy last night.” Gabriel smirks and Dean feels sick.

“Oh, God, no.” Dean strains, trying to lunge at Gabriel, but it's a useless effort. The archangel holds him in place easily. Dean's starting to panic. He'd thought about it once or twice, what being with the archangel would be like, but it wasn't something he'd ever intended for anybody to find out.

It'd started with the original case involving the Trickster, before they knew he was an angel. He'd taken a liking to the sarcasm and the easy-going vibes the Trickster had given off. Dean's interest had peaked when they discovered that it wasn't a Trickster at all, but Gabriel. Dean had seen a piece of himself in the archangel, and he felt compassion and understanding and a whole barrel of other feelings he wasn't going to get into right now. Not when the angel himself was standing not two feet away.

“Dean, Dean, Dean. You forget, I know what you're thinking...” Gabriel leans in close, walking in a slow circle around Dean and Dean can't help but feel like an animal being surveyed.

“No...no. There's no way.” Dean turns his head to follow Gabriel's path.

“Archangel, remember?” Gabriel says, the same sparkle in his eye and grin on his face that Gabrielle had sported last night as she teased Dean.

“Don't do this.” Dean says, eyes warily on the other man.

“Dean. How long is it going to take you to realize that you've got to indulge yourself every once in a while.” Gabriel reaches out and trails a finger down the center of Dean's chest and down over the slight bulge in the hunter's jeans.

Dean sucks in a light breath at the touch. It's as if Gabriel's skin is full of a static charge; there's a buzz every time the angel touches him.

“See, Dean. I know.” Gabriel undoes the button on Dean's jeans.

“Sam...” Dean breaths, “What about...Sam?” Dean's voice is ragged. Gabriel's touch is beginning to slowly drive him mad.

“He'll be out of it until I bring him back...” Gabriel is behind him now, hand slowly sliding under Dean's shirt and up his back.

“Not what I meant...” Dean takes another rough breath as Gabriel's hand wanders around Dean's torso and brushes across a nipple, “It's just...weird. Him being there all motionless and-”

Dean gets cut off when the room disappears around them and is replaced by an upscale penthouse.

“Better?” Gabriel asks, still standing behind Dean.

“Yeah.” He tries to move again, but finds that he is still held in place, “You, uh, wanna let me go?” Gabriel's hand slides lower, down across his stomach and hover just over the elastic at the top of his boxers. Dean feels Gabriel's laugh more than he sees it.

“I dunno...I kinda like you like this.” Dean growls lightly and Gabriel smirks at him, “Right.”

Dean hears the snap of fingers and he turns to face the shorter man.

“So you can read minds, huh?” Dean asks, reaching a tentative hand towards Gabriel's face.

“Mmmhmm.” Gabriel hums when Dean's fingers brush lightly against his cheek and into his hair.

“What am I thinking now?” Dean leans in, his breath ghosting across Gabriel's lips.

“Now, I hardly need to be an angel to know that.” Gabriel closes the gap between his mouth and Dean's, pressing them together softly. 

The static charge is still there and the air seems to crackle. Dean runs his tongue lightly along Gabriel's lower lip and the angel opens underneath him. Dean's hair tangles in the long, light brown locks, holding the shorter man in place as his tongue explores the warmth of Gabriel's mouth. He pulls back when he finally admits a need for air.

“So...” he takes a deep breath and smiles softly, “Where's the bedroom in this place?”

Gabriel smiles back and steals a quick kiss before he turns and guides Dean down a short hall and into the master bedroom. Dean takes no notice of the skyline, instead focusing him attention at sliding Gabriel's jacket off of his shoulders and to the floor. He undoes the buttons on the angel's shirt, letting that fall next. His progression further is slowed when Gabriel's lips find a particularly sensitive spot just below his ear.

“Nnnnn...” Dean groans out when Gabriel licks a stripe up the side of his neck and takes Dean's earlobe into his mouth and bites down gently.

Gabriel slides his fingers under Dean's t-shirt and lifts up, pulling it off the hunter's body and over his head. As soon as the garment is off, Gabriel lowers his head and kisses his way down to Dean's left nipple. He closes his mouth around it and swirls his tongue. Dean's head falls back and his eyes fall shut. Gabriel's mouth slowly works its way lower. His hand gently strokes along the bulge in Dean's jeans. He nips lightly along Dean's abdomen until he gets to the waistband of Dean's jeans. He presses a light kiss the the skin just above the edge of the fabric before rising to stand again. This time, he gently pushes Dean backwards until his knees hit the edge of the bed. Dean falls back onto it gently.

Gabriel stays at the foot of the bed. He kneels in front of Dean, slipping his fingers into the waist of Dean's jeans. Dean lifts up to better let him pull off the inhibiting piece of cloth. Gabriel pulls his boxers off in the same motion. Dean's cock springs free, already achingly hard. Gabriel slowly kisses his way up Dean's leg after removing the hunter's pants. He bypasses Dean's erection, though, continuing up to Dean's mouth instead, pulling him into a long kiss while gently forcing him back onto the bed so he's lying down.

Gabriel uses his power to slide the two of them up the bed without ever moving from where he is atop Dean. The younger man growls lightly in frustration that Gabriel is still almost fully clothed. He reaches down, grabbing the edges of Gabriel's undershirt and tears it up the middle to keep from having to separate his body from the angel's. He pushes it off Gabriel's shoulders. Dean runs his fingers along Gabriel's sides, making the him squirm slightly.

“Ticklish, huh?” Dean smirks against Gabriel's lips.

“Mmmmm.” Is all Gabriel gives him in response, closing his lips over the hunter's own instead. He reaches between their bodies and palms Dean's erection, slowly sliding his hand over it before wrapping able fingers around the throbbing member. The static feeling is still there and it's driving Dean slowly crazy.

“Uhhhhhhh...Gabe...” Dean breathes the angel's name more than he says it. 

Gabriel lets his mouth wander again, this time to Dean's neck and the juncture of neck and shoulder. He bites down lightly at first, then harder when he hears the moan it draws out of Dean. He continues to work his hand over Dean's erection. Dean's hands slide down to Gabriel's pants, quickly undoing the button and zipper and slipping his hand inside. He smirks when he doesn't feel underwear, just skin under the denim. Gabriel groans against Dean's skin when the hunter's rough fingers wrap around him.

“Off...” Dean gets out, using the hand not wrapped around Gabriel's erection to push at the cloth. There's no finger snap this time, but suddenly the pants are gone and Dean can finally feel the angel's skin on his own.

“Gabe...” Dean says it like a prayer.

“Yeah, Dean?” Gabriel lifts his mouth from Dean's skin, taking a moment to admire the bruise he left behind.

“Fuck me.” Dean pants, “Please.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Gabriel reaches into the beside table and pulls out a tube of lubricant.

“What, no mojoing me ready?” Dean's quip pulls another smile out of Gabriel.

“This...this I like to do the old fashioned way.” Gabriel says, popping the top on the lube. 

He squeezes a good amount out onto his fingers, rubbing it between them making sure the jelly is warm before pressing one finger into Dean. Dean sucks in a breath through his teeth at the feeling of something inside him.

“Damn. You're tight.” Gabriel says, taking his time in prepping Dean before slipping a second finger in slowly.

“Yeah, well. There aren't that many guys I let get this far.” Dean's head is thrust back against the pillow, his eyes shut.

“Am I hurting you?” Gabriel asks, pressing a kiss to Dean's chest.

“No...no.” Dean's hand reaches out and twines itself in Gabriel's soft locks, “Keep going.”

Gabriel nods and slides a third finger in. He uses his free hand to stroke Dean's erection, which has begun to soften slightly. He rubs his thumb gently under the head, drawing a groan from Dean. He spreads his fingers inside Dean.

“Ready for something else?” Gabriel has a wicked grin on his face.

“Yeah. Yeah. God, yes.”

Gabriel pulls his fingers out of Dean, taking only a moment to squeeze another generous helping of lube into his palm and to coat his own erection with it. He slowly guides his member into Dean, inch by inch, not wanting to hurt the hunter.

“God, please.”

“Sorry, just an angel.” Gabriel can't help but throw the barb out there.

“Could have fooled me.” Dean says as Gabriel finally pushes in all the way, “Finally.”

“Yeah, yeah. Give me a second or this is gonna be over before it begins.” Gabriel's breath is coming in pants against Dean's neck where it's buried.

“Too much for ya? I mean, I thought you were an archangel.” The remark earns Dean a nip to the skin just below his jaw.

Gabriel slides back out of Dean slowly before increasing his pace back in. Dean's hand that's tangled in Gabriel's hair pulls gently until he can press his lips against the angel's. They move in tandem until Gabriel's thrusts become jerky and inconsistent, his hand around Dean's erection moving in uncoordinated motions. One of Dean's legs wraps around Gabriel's waist.

“Dean...gonna...” Gabriel's voice is rough and his breathing uneven against Dean's skin.

“C'mon, Gabe...” Dean wedges a hand between them and tweaks a nipple gently, “Come for me.” He whispers into the angel's ear.

“Ahhh...Dean...” Gabriel presses into him once more and Dean can feel the angel's orgasm, not just inside of him, but in the air as well. The air is so full of the previously dull static charge that sections of Gabriel's hair are standing on end.

Gabriel keeps his hand on Dean's erection, though, working him slowly as he regains his composure. Once his breathing has returned to a mostly normal rate, he slides out of Dean and down the bed in the same motion. He kisses his way to Dean's erection, pausing when he feels the tip of it brush against his chin. He slides his mouth over the head and down to the base in one go, taking Dean as deep as he can bear. It doesn't take long to bring Dean to completion, the hunter crying Gabriel's name as he orgasms. Gabriel works him dry, stopping only when Dean's hand in his hair pulls him away and back to his lips.

Gabriel presses two soft kisses to Dean's lips, the second one lingering a bit longer than the first.

“So what now?” Dean asks, still a little breathless.

“Now? Now you go back to Sam and save the world.” Gabriel says, rolling onto his back next to Dean.

“I thought that 'destiny' said one of us would have to kill the other, that it was the only way?” Dean leans on his elbow over Gabriel, taking a moment to admire the surprisingly fit body of the archangel's vessel.

“I've had a change of heart.” Gabriel pushes himself up so that he's on equal footing with Dean, “If anybody can find a way around this, it's you. I'm putting all my money on you, Dean.” He leans in and steals another quick kiss.

“Why?” Dean asks, leaning in as the angel pulls away.

“Because I've watched you grow, I know you're resolute when it comes to this. And when you set your mind to something, you damn well do it.” Gabriel smirks softly, “And because if it came down to it, I'd sooner kill Sam than see you hurt, and I know what doing that would do to any hope I had of getting close to you.”

“Gabe...” Dean starts, but is stopped by a finger to his lips.

“Just...don't fail, alright? I've lived a long life. Heck, I've fought in three wars excluding the first angel war. I think you're my last shot at happiness.”

“Why me? Why not somebody who's emotionally stable, who hasn't been to hell and broken there?”

“Because they wouldn't be you, Dean. You're smart, arrogant, strong, loyal to a fault, and most of all you're truthful. Sure, you lie to get women, but when it comes down to it, you'll tell somebody what they need to hear, even if it isn't what they want to hear.”

“Gabe...” Dean doesn't say anything else, just leans in for a long, slow kiss. When he pulls back, he looks Gabriel in the eye, “You know, I could stay here forever and be happy.”

“No, you couldn't.” Gabriel smiles a little sadly, “It's not who you are.”

“Maybe. But promise me that when this is all over, I can have a week of just us. Just like this.”

“I promise. But for now, I've got to get you back to Sam so you can go do all of this save the world stuff you seem to be so good at.” And that draws a small smile out of Dean.

Gabriel snaps his fingers and suddenly they're both fully dressed and back in the run-down motel room where this all started, Sam still sitting still as a statue on the bed.

“I'll see you around, then.” Dean says, turning to Gabriel.

“Just call, alright?”

“Yeah.” and then Gabriel's gone and Sam is shaking his head and standing, “I will.”


End file.
